The Gift of Acceptance
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: This is the 3rd part in my Erik and Antoinette mini-series. It can be read alone...but it does flow nicely if you read them all together. This story takes place during Easter and Antoinette unknowingly is about to give Erik the best gift he has ever had. What is the gift? How does Erik react when Antoinette wants him to join her family and husband for dinner? Read and you will see!


_**Hello readers! I am supre sorry that I haven't written in ages! I will be rereading a couple of my in progress stories this weekend so that I can update them with new chapters. I will also be posting some one-shots on and off along with these new chapters. So for now please enjoy this one-shot in my mini-series of Antoinette and Erik friendship. It can be read alone, but it kind of flows together as one if you read the others as well. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! All reviews are welcome as well as private messages with any thoughts you guys have. Just please no flames, because I will not let them stay or stand for that; but please know that constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. Please enjoy and I will see all of you guys soon! XOXO ~Creaturess of the Night~**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any related trademarks or names. I only own the characters of Madame and Monsiuer Leroux (I also do not own the last name as it belongs to the author of The Phantom of the Opera) and Lorenzo Giry (I only own his name and nationality as his last name is a trademark of The Phantom of the Opera franchise). All related trademarks or names to The Phantom of the Opera are owned by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux respectively.  
_**

Erik looked around his lair with a smile. There were a few light colored decorations to go with the Easter holiday. He sat down at his organ and worked some more on the new song he was composing while waiting for Antoinette and her new husband to get back. Lorenzo had taken her to Spain for a honeymoon and the happy couple would be arriving back any day now, and Erik was happy to see his sister like figure again.

The notes of his song twinkled around the lair and he stopped now and then to write them on the piece of parchment in front of him. He was so lost in his music that he almost missed Antoinette's footsteps entering his lair through her bedroom tunnel. He turned to face the entrance to his that specific and smiled when he saw his ballerina friend step through the door. He grinned even brighter when he saw the glow that seemed to emanate from her face and made her green eyes sparkle. He met in her a big hug and felt her sigh slightly in relief.

She said softly "It is so lovely to see you again Erik, I missed my little brother figure."

He looked down at her with a smirk "Little huh?"

She laughed and he smiled at the familiar sound. He really had missed his only friend. He asked, "How was the view in Spain?"

She smiled even brighter "It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Lorenzo guided me through all the sights and they were breathtaking Erik; you would have loved the architecture."

Erik smiled at her and said "Perhaps I will get to see them someday."

Antoinette smiled reassuringly at him and answered, "Perhaps someday you can take your own bride there."

Erik rolled his eyes fondly at the familiar line, Antoinette was so certain that he would find the one for him...but Erik, on the other hand, was very uncertain; not that he would ever admit that to Antoinette.

He asked, "Not that I do not appreciate your company ever, but did you at least see your parents first before me?"

She grinned at his thoughtfulness and nodded "Oui, Lorenzo and I have some news so we arranged for a private family dinner at the Leroux residence and we want you to attend so we can share the news with you as well."

Erik was sure he already knew what the news was but he wasn't about to ruin it for his friend. He tensed at the thought of meeting her parents, even though they basically already accepted them into their family.

Antoinette put a hand on his arm and pleaded "Please come, Erik. Lorenzo and I want you to be there to share in the good news with us...we want our family all together at once when we say the news."

Erik bit his lip in nervous thought and Antoinette looked at the floor nervously before saying "One more thing Erik...I want my parents to meet the real you, and I think it's time we show Lorenzo who you are."

Erik froze as he felt like someone dumped ice water on him. He swallowed thickly and Antoinette said, "I will leave you to think about it, but I really hope that you come tonight."

She turned and left leaving a stone faced Erik behind. Erik went back to his organ without even realizing his surroundings or movements.

Hours passed with Erik's swirling and tormenting thoughts and before he knew it a slightly cold breeze drifted through his lair, meaning that the sun had gone down.

He looked at the clock on his wall and sighed, it was 6:30 meaning that he was supposed to be at the Leroux residence in half an hour if he was to go.

He let out a sad sigh as he absentmindedly fiddled with the family ring on his finger. The plaguing thought on his mind was that his own mother didn't want him, why would Antoinette's parents want him after they saw his face?

Erik's thoughts wandered away from him and when he looked at the clock again it was now 7:30. Erik winced, he was beyond late but he knew that he couldn't let Antoinette down no matter what happened.

He stood up and threw a hooded cloak over himself as he headed to one of his unused tunnels that he had turned into a home for his horse Caesar.

Getting on his horse he headed to Antoinette's house with nerves running through him and his heart beating a mile a minute. It didn't seem like long before he was arriving at the house and his nerves grew tenfold before he dismounted Caesar with grace. He stroked the black stallion's nose before turning to face the house in front of him that was lit with a soft glow from candles spread throughout the place.

He knocked on the door and tried not to fidget while he was waiting somewhat impatiently for someone to answer the door.

The door opened and Erik saw that it was Lorenzo that answered the door and seemed to tense at what Erik was sure his thought of a stranger knocking at the door late at night.

Erik's velvety smooth voice said softly from under his hood "It is just I, Lorenzo. Just Erik."

Lorenzo stepped away from the door and Erik stepped into the smaller but spacious home. He looked around and saw that there were little pieces of the family that made the house home...and he bit his lip at the slight envy that rose in him as he saw what Antoinette had the privilege of growing up with as opposed to the dark and dreary hell that he grew up in.

Lorenzo held a hand out politely for Erik's cloak and he felt a slight panic grip him at the motion. He reluctantly handed over his cloak but kept his face towards the ground so Lorenzo couldn't see the extent of his deformity; that he didn't know why he let Antoinette talk him into showing two strangers and his relatively tentative new friend.

He followed Lorenzo into the dining room quietly with his heart pounding in his ears and a tight feeling in his chest.

Lorenzo stepped into the dining room and said, "Our guest has finally decided to join us, albeit a little bit later than we expected."

Erik felt a slight blush creeping into his cheeks at that but nonetheless, Antoinette rushed to him and hugged him tightly "I am so happy that you made it Erik."

Erik swallowed thickly and answered, "Oui Antoinette, I am glad that you are happy."

He heard two chairs slide back from the table and knew that it must be Antoinette's parents rising from the table to greet him.

He didn't look up from the floor as he said: "Please Monsieur and Madame Leroux, you did not have to stand for me."

Before Erik could blink an older woman was hugging him tightly just like her daughter had. She said sternly "Nonsense dear. You are family, you will be greeted and treated as such."

She put a hand under his chin and Erik felt his heart beat faster as she said: "Now, let me see just what it is intensified my daughter's compassion and empathy so immensely."

She tilted his head up so that the whole room could see his whole face and Erik tensed and waited for the screaming and gasps of horror that was usually attributed to seeing his face.

Yet no one in the room really made a sound. Lorenzo was staring at him with a newfound respect and admiration in his eyes and Erik wondered what was going on in the Spaniard's thoughts.

Madame Leroux studied his face intently but Erik saw that her eyes held a slightly sad look to them, a little bit of anger, and a strange emotion gripped the young man as he saw in this woman's eyes something that his own mother never carried...a motherly love.

She spoke her thoughts out loud to him "I do not see what was so horrible for a mother to give her only son to a life of pain and torture. She deserves everything that life will throw at her now, she missed out on the opportunity to see the amazing and beautiful young man that her son has grown into and will continue to grow into. No matter, I have always wanted a son and now I have one."

She hugged him again and Erik felt tears gather in his blue eyes as she kissed his distorted cheek before stepping away to let her husband stand forward. E

rik wasn't sure what to expect but, whatever it was, it wasn't for the man in front of him to grab him in a fatherly hug and say in a strong voice "The real monstrosity is the world treating a kind soul with such disgrace. Your face is not ugly at all compared to the abhorred and distorted souls that humans have in them. I know I made the right decision by giving the Leroux family ring to you. Welcome to the family son."

Erik couldn't help but let the tears slide down his cheeks at the comfort, safety, and parental love that emanated from the couple in front of him.

Lorenzo stepped towards the emotional man and said "Antoinette's parents are right. You are a perfect fit for this family. I also carry a message from mi Padres as well; Welcome to mi familia...they look forward to meeting you. I respect you, Erik, for not giving into all the hatred that surrounds you and that you are still living and breathing just like a warrior."

Erik saw Antoinette positively beaming as she said "You missed the news, but I will tell you anyway. Lorenzo and I are having our first child. We want you to be their godfather and uncle."

Erik smiled a watery smile and responded: "I would be honored."

Madame Leroux seemed to want to include him one step further and said "We as a group have one last thing, Erik…after Valentine's day, we worked hard to have this in time for the Easter Holidays and we succeeded...all we need is your signature."

When Erik stared at her confused she pointed to a piece of paper on the table where he could see the word _Adoption_ written in fancy writing across the top.

He felt his hold of his emotions completely shatter as his resolve crashed around him allowing the tears to cascade down his cheeks. The group around him all pulled him into a familial and loving embrace as the years of abuse, neglect, self-loathing, and unlove flooded out of him in heart-wrenching sobs as his new found family just held him with acceptance and love.


End file.
